


Sick

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian taking care of Jim because he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

James Moriarty doesn’t get sick. Or at least.. That’s what he claims as he leans heavily into Sebastian’s arms. He’s a disgusting, disgruntled mess of a man, no longer dressed in his fine Westwood, but instead in one of Seb’s oversized shirts. 

The other refused to seek help from a medical professional and frankly.. Sebastian wishes it was a different case. He’s a terrible caregiver, even now. He’s been useful for leaning on, drooling on, and sleeping on.

“Sir..”

“Don’t say it again.. I’m not sick..”

Sebastian sighs heavily. This is definitely not part of the job description, but he won’t complain much. He simply massages his military worn fingers into the other’s shoulders, taking care. It’s enough to relieve the knots but not cause pain, and yet.. Jim’s body seems to shudder in response as he complains that Sebastian is ‘doing this on purpose’ and that he needs to ‘stop making fun of my pain.’

“Jim..” The blonde looks to his employer and sometimes lover with an almost paternal like expression.

The criminal rolls his eyes and nods. “Fine.. kidnap me a doctor.. but if he hurts me, you skin him alive..” Jim felt nauseated again, covering his mouth.

“Wouldn’t dream of letting anyone hurt you.. Even yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original work can be found via tumblr.  
> http://quinngrey.tumblr.com/post/17516044573/on-that-note-could-you-write-something-about-seb


End file.
